After affects
by oliverpowell511
Summary: Set after episode 10 season 1,episodes coming out every so often starts where Evan tries to comfort Dylan after she puts Leggy down, there might be a crossover between the original she later in the story if you guys want one. And if I get a good rating.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan was sat on a sofa in the special projects room in cross photonics, she had her face in her hands, she was still extremely upset with what she did to Leggy. She kept thinking back to the moment she shot him, she heard the bullet go off over and over in her head, her thoughts were then suddenly interrupted.

"Hey" Evan called out to her. She looked up at him crying" it wasnt your fault Dylan" he said trying to comfort her "you did the right thing"

"I know, but i can't help but think there waon another way"

He went over to her knelt in front of her and hugged her, she accepted.

" I know how much you care about the creatures, if you hadn't shot that Tara- bird then he would one have died slowly or two be held captive and torchured again"

She held the tears back now she for an animal lover, she really was strong, but she had her face buried in Evans shoulder. She pulled away.

"if Drake could see you now I know he would be proud.

she smiled "thanks, I think Brooke would be proud of you too."

evan smiled back, they stayed silent for a few seconds, Dylan moved her face closer to his there noses touched, there lips just about to meet when...

The alarm went off for an anomaly alert. the pair jumped out of their skins.

"perfect timing" Dylan said sarcastically. "Let's take down a dinosaur." Evan said handing Dylan her taser rifle and ammo.

"Dont think your going without me" a new voice called with a British Accent.

"mac?!" both Evan and Dylan said together.

"that'S my name" Mac said

"Your back?" Evan asked

Figured ya couldn't run the dino business for long without me." Mac said.

Evan and Dylan smiled. "Let's go" the big boss said.


	2. Chapter 2

Guys I'm just gonna point out that I'm British so there's a limit I know on some of the American words like you guys use gas we use the word petrol. Inthis chapter the team are in a shopping center these bats aren't too dangerous in single but a pack is as dangerous as the creatures in episode "clean up aisle 3"

Dylan, Evan were hidden behind a desk in a super marker on the third floor for now the bats were only on the that floor ,Mac was on the firsts floor looking for the anomoly.

"Evan, I need you to distract the swarm, I've got an idea" Dylan whispered she couldn't speak aloud or the bats would hear them, as bats have echo location(they see sound)

"What?" he whispered back

"Just trust me"she whispered.

"fine but I'll be running like hell." he got up from the desk "hey ugly's" the bats looked at him "oh shit" he started running like a roadrunner.

He got to the stairs ran down them. "Dylan hurry up" he said through the earpiece after 2 minutes Dylan was on the computer.

Evan saw ,Mac walking looking around.

"Mac RUN!" Evan shouted.

"what why?" he asked confused as he sprinted past him. Then he looked round a corner to see the swarm. "aaaaahhhh"he screamed then started sprinting catching up to Evan "this is a lot funnier in the movies" Mac said running right next too Evan.

"Dylan" Evan called over the coms.

"give me a sec" Dylan responded

"Dylan" he repeated He then tripped over a wight in the gym shop

"Evan.."but mac then tripped over the same thing

Then they both shouted through the coms in unison "DYLAAAAAAAAN!"

"Ok" she clicked enter on the computer. A sound through the whole shop so load that it smashed the glass and Mac covered their ears.

The bats dropped completely out cold Dylan ran down to the pair, both men were Very ran over and hugged Evan he accepted, "you are so brilliant." Evan told her.

"oh yeah don't worry about me I'm fine" Mac said in envy.

"oh shut up" Dylan said as she pulled away from him "right so what the hell are we gonna do about the glass?" I mean the shop managers gonna be really pissed in a fee hours"

"Dont worry we'll think of a cover up. Let's get oatta here."

" I'll call Tobes get herto think of a cover up."

Evan and Dylan were sat down on a sofa in the special projects rooms acruelly eaten Chinese on the table.

"you we're great today Dylan."

She smiled at him"thanks"

"next time just do I quicker" he teased.

"I'll do my best" Slowly they kissed it became passionate.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter... Well now that would be telling. :) I really hope I've stayed with the characters personality these is story.**

Dylan woke up on top of Evan they both still had their clothes on well Dylan took her jeans off though because she didn't want to sleep in her jeans so she was only in her panties and shirt, they didn't do anything last night just kissed, kissed for a long time though but nothing more except fall asleep together, but didn't exactly sleep together.

"Hey." Evan said with a grin.

"morning" Dylan kissed Evan briefly, then got up from the sofa, then put her jeans on. Went down the stairs and made two coffees. "Hey, you want sugers?"she asked.

"Two thanks" Evan, said sitting up on the sofa.

"So what we gonna do today?"Dylan asked

"dunno, what you wanna do?"

"Movie?"Dylan suggested

"Sounds good" Evan, smiled

"let's go get some breakfast." Dylan suggested as they finished their coffees.

"3,2,1" Evan counted down then on 3 the anomoly alert went off.

"typical" she said Rowling her eyes.

"Its okay dinosaurs s my breakfast." Evan said smirking. "Call Mac, and get Toby, over here"

"done" Dylan said pulling out her phone.

**Next chapter/ episode the team confront a Tarbosaurus.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry these chapters are short but it takes a bloody while longer to write than read. just saying again that there's gonna be romance, but I'm still a guy in his teens so theres just gotta be action, in this chapter There's an unexpected turn of events for Evan, Dylan and Mac.**

Dylan, mac and Evan, were at Stanley Park looking for the anomaly.

"Maybe we should split up." Evan suggested.

"we don't know what's crawling around out here." Dylan responded

"we've already checked the original anomaly area's, what about the handheld?" Mac asked

Dylan and Evan answered immediately and exactly the same time"left it in the car"-"dropped it" the truth was they lost it when they were making out.

"Toby can't you give us a more specific location?" Evan asked through his earpiece.

"Give us a sec" Toby paused"no there's to much interference."

"Right ,mac you go round the east of the park, me and Dylan will take the west" Evan instructed.

"ok fine, but if I die again just bury me, I really don't wanna have frostbite for the rest of eternity."Dylan, and Evan, chuckled. They then split up.

"do you think anything came through the anomaly?"

"Dont know, but when i just really hope it's our lucky day."

"You are really hot when Your serious." Dylan, said slightly seductive voice.

He grinned, Dylan put her hand around his neck, and kissed him, slowly but then it became passionate, Evan pushed her against a tree, she trailed her hand down his back. She pulled out of the kiss to catch her breath, Evan kissed her neck Dylan groaned then he kissed her again, then they heard something snap Evan pulled out of their kiss but Dylan, was to distracted to hear anything she just kissed his neck. Evan put his hand over her mouth to keep her gave her a muted shush. They looked to their side to see a T-rex kind of creature but it was to short to be a T-Rex about 2 meters to tall to be an albertasouras. It didn't see them just yet though their guns werent powerfull to take out a creature this size their was only one option.

"Run!" Dylan whispered. They both sprinted, the creature saw them and followed, the creature hit them but Evan. grabbed Dylan and dived taking them both to the ground creature roared at them Evan and ,Dylan the tasers in the beast's face then it ran off.

"shit, it's heading Stright for ,Mac."

"Mac, the creatures heading right for you." Evan, reported through his coms.

"I've found the anomaly he's probably going-OH SHIT!

"Mac?" there was no answer, "Mac" Evan, repeated. Still nothing.

They got to ,Macs coms but no mac.

"He must have gone through the anomaly." Evan said

"we'll have to go in." Dylan said.

"no. I'm going in..."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is where Evan, goes through the anomaly and back to the and fair warning contains a bit of detailed sex.**

"Evan, you cant"

"I have to, Dylan" he replied determined.

"you can't go just walk into the cretaceous there probably a dozen T-rex's "

"It wasn't a t-rex, it was a Tarbasouras, its not as big as a t-rex but its deadlier."

"You can't go alone your not thinking this through."

"I have, if I go through then I can get Mac, and run back, or we both die and we don't back or third option you come with me we either survive or we all die.

Dylan stayed silent. "just be carefull." she asked.

"I will, I promise." he put his palm in her hand on her cheek and kissed her, pulled away and went through the anomaly.

CRETACEOUS: 66,03, million years ago

Evan, went through the anomaly and saw, trees, grass and a volcano in the backround. "mac,MAC! He went to a small hill and saw a pack of scutasouras's, so far there was nothing else alive.

"EVAN!" Mac called from about 300 yards away

Evan ran over to Mac, he had a broken leg. He was around a couple of triceratops.

"You okay?"Evan asked him conserned.

"bloody brilliant" he replied sarcastically.

Suddenly they felt the ground shake like earthquakes, but there was smoke. It was the volcano.

"I might be an idiot" but I reckon that's an active volcano. A pack of different kinds of tyrannosauridae(dino's like t-rex) ran towards the pair. But took no interest in the humans they just ran past them. Then the volcano exploded.

"Well never make it to the anomaly"Mac said

"I don't suppose you have ever road a horse?" Evan said looking at a triceratops.

"you must be bloody mad, its way to dangerous," Mac took a second to think about what he just said then grinned."let's do it."

They got on the triceratops, then slapped, it but it didn't move. Then out a Some plants From the face of the creaature, it got close to the anomaly the pyroclastic flow from the volcano came close to them

"Jump" they both jumped off it, they anomaly was closing but a milisecond before it did they landed on the other side, just in time.

They landed on the hard Ground of Stanley pair started luaphing in happiness, like a pair of mad men. He then saw Dylan, then she ran over and hugged him, they shared a brief kiss.

"oh yeah sure, I have a broken leg then you forget all about me then hug your girlfriend." the Brit said.

TWO HOURS LATER.

Evan, and Dylan, dropped off Mac then went for dinner and agreed they really couldn't resist eachother.

Evan, and Dylan got to her house went inside through her door kissing very passionately, Dylan pushed his jacket off. Dylan pushed Evan against the bedroom door, she took her shirt off then pressed herself against him she kicked off her high heels. He unbuttoned her trousers/pants. She shuffled them off and kicked them away. She undid the button of his jeans,then took them off she ripped the buttons of his shirt apart then pushed him onto her bed. She got on top of him and straddled him, then kissed him passionatly. He took her bra off and reversed their positions so he was on top kissing her the. Switched their positions again and paused for a second.

"I love you" Dylan said for the first time.

"I love you too" he said for the first time in years to someone he knew wasn't Brooke, and he meant it completely. Then she kissed him again. This was going to be one hell of a night.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapters gonna be about... Well actually to be honest I'm just gonna be making this one up as I go along. Also just wanna point out I've edited the chapter before so it makes more sense.**

Dylan, woke up cuddled up to Evan his hand over her back and her head resting on her chest. this time, completely nothing on except a quilt up to thier wastes. Dylan smirked. His eyes flickered open he blinked quickly a few times to get used to the light, he looked at, Dylan.

"Morning" Evan said with a big grin on his face.

"morning" Dylan said also with a smile on her face. "Guess we better get up what time is it?"

"only about-holy crap" he said after grabbing his phone, then he remembered he had given everyone a day off, but ,Toby was almost certainly their anyway.

"Jesus we really were busy last night."Dylan said after looking at the phone, she smirked "what about work?" Dylan asked

Evan then kissed her "don't worry I gave everyone the day off."

"hmmm the whole day off huh?" she said moving to straddle him. Then he smirked and started to Harden, Dylan noticed this she moved to take him inside her. She moaned as she slowly moved up and down she moved her head facing upwards as she moaned again. "Guess we better make the most of it."

She kissed him passionatly moving him out of her. They swapped positions, Evan kissed her with if as much passion as possible. She wrapped her legs around his waste. He kissed her neck, she moaned putting one hand in his hair and the other on his shoulders. Then typically the phone rang.

dylan sighed. "You gotta be kidding me" she complained.

"just leave it" Evan said. He really must have been enjoying himeself, he started kissing her stomach.

"Evan" Dylan said.

He sighed" fine," he said then kissed her on the lips." So much for our day off"he picked the phone up."hello"

"Evan there's a anomaly..." Dylan yawned."Is that Dylan,? Ya know what I don't even wanna know."

"Just be here" Mac, said sending him the location.

"Okay, we'll be there"Evan hung up."We better get dressed.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter I have a few surprises in store**.

Evan and Dylan arrived at the anomaly area, Evan drove them there.

"Wheres the anomaly?" Cross asked Mac.

"not sure it's here somewhere"

"ok let's go" Dylan suggested Evan got out the handheld.

"it should be right here."Evan, said looking around.

"must be underground" Mac, concluded.

"Toby is there a way to get to underground that doesn't include us digging a whole?"

"there's a stair case east of your position." Toby reported.

"we see it." Evan said Evan said then walked down a staircase by a warehouse.

"Be carefull guys" Cross coutioned, "it's really gonna get dark here."

They heard something metallic drop.

"What was that?" Dylan asked.

"stay sharp" Evan warned

They saw a light switch, Evan switched it on but the light was out of energy.

"Powers out"Mac concluded.

"no shit" Evan, said.

They heard whispering.

"you guys hear that?" Dylan asked listening.

They went down the staircase, they saw torchlight.

"Hey, you guys gotta leave now." the man with the torchlight came around the corner.

"Evan, cross"the man said with a British accent, he was carrying an electronic gun and a rifle versionas trapped to his back with a torch attached To it, he had a black jacket with an ARC symbol on it.

"you" Evan simply said. "Ill ask again, and this time please give me an answer, Who are you" Evan asked.

"My names Conner Temple." Conner said then looked behind them"DUCK! The trio ducked and Conner shot his EMD at a creature behind them.

"What is that thing?" Mac asked before

_" __Therocephalia half mammal half reptile._

_"Its dead"Dylan informed them_

_"Must have been shock carefull thats not the only creature here."Connor, informed them."here take this" Connor handed them his EMD then got the one from his back."come on" the three followed ,Conner._

_"So what the hell are you doing here?"Evan asked the British._

_"one of my guys got chased through by a creature, but that wasn't it back there, it was a raptor. I don't understand that though raptors and those things are from differen periods and continents." Conner told them. Matt, Abby, you found Becker?"Conner asked walking down a corridor._

_"nope but I've found blood, he's wounded."Abby reported to her husband._

_"Okay guys regroup" Matt instructed._

_"let's go" Connor told Evan, Dylan and Mac._

_They regrouped."who are these guys?" Matt asked about Evan, Mac, and Dylan._

_"Its okay Matt, I know these guys."Connor told, Matt._

_"okay good enough for me lets..." He was cut off by a new transmission._

_"Matt?..Conner.?" _

_"Becker? Where are you mate" Connor asked. _

_"I'm right around the corner." Becker informed them_

_They went around the corner they found him._

_"you okay?"_

_"yeah my legs a bit buggered up but yeah."_

_He said limping towards them._

_"Okay, let's..OH SHIT" Evan Yelled.A giant centipede jumped out and attacked them, They fired at it. It was scared off_

_"Every one okay?" Matt asked._

_Everyone said yes except for one._

_"Evan!" Dylan. CrIed. She had her hand covering her leg, she removed it to show a cut, in her leg._

_"oh shit." Evan examined it._

_"Is she okay", abbey asked concerned._

_Evan looked back at them and started To say something."she's been poisoned._

__**Next chapter I'm gonna explore Dyland vulnerability.**


	8. Chapter 8

**like I said I'm looking at Dylan's vulnerabilities but not to much as she's a strong character **

"What" Mac asked shocked.

"we've gotta get her out of here" Evan said, Dylan started to collapse he cought her and picked her up bridal started to become delusional and sweating.

"if that was the creature I think it was, we've got about 4 hours till..ya know."Conner told them

They got to the surface Evan took out his cellphone. "911"

"there's a poisoned woman we an ambulance now." he gave the info there're ambulance arrived

"we will need a venom sample." the paramedic Told them.

" we'll get one" Evan said as he laid her on the Gurney.

"Abby go with her."Matt told her.

"okay" Abby got into the ambulance.

"Evan" Dylan said.

"Dylan I'll be back soon okay" He said stroking her cheek.

"please just be carefull."she begged of him.

"I will." he kissed her. Then the ambulance took off with Abby and Dylan.

"Lets go" Evan, told them. They got back Down stairs. They started looking for the centipede.

"RAPTOR!" Matt shouted. They all shot it. "See again that a Utah raptor, the one that chased you through here was south American( the one from the original.)

"after I was chased the the anomaly I saw another one and it led me to a spaghetti junction.(where there's a load of anomaly's in one place) so I just ran back.

"Oh that's purfect." Conner said

"Centipede up above."Mac shouted. He tried to shoot it with his new EMD but it was to quick.

They ran after it and it ran Stright through the anomaly.

MEANLWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL.

Dylan was on a hospital bed. Sweating like a pig. "You okay?" Abby asked

"I just can't help but about him."

"look Ethan doesn't look like a stupid guy, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"thanKs" Dylan said with a gratefull smile.

" he really does mean a lot to you doesn't He?" Abby asked.

"Evan was there when I really needed someone, i was down and he picked me up.

"what happened?"

"Guess it really happened after I shot a terror bird. I really felt for it, but he was being torchured, so I had to put it down before It went back."

Abby smiled. "You remind me of myself ya know that."

"Really" she asked

"I care about these creatures. And I only wish we could send them home, I'v even got a place for them if they don't make it back through the anomaly. Back at the ARC.

"Thanks"Dylan said, then she started breathing heavily

BACK AT THE UNDERGROUND.

"Great that's all we need." Mac said while they all sprinted to the got through,they looked around and saw hundreds of anomaly's.

Becker pointed "THERE!" he saw something run through another anomaly.

"wait, I think it was a spider"

"DAMN IT!"Evan said infuriated.

How "big was the spider?" Connor asked.

"massive why?" Becker asked.

"did it have pincers" Conner asked.

"I think so yeah"Becker said

"hopefully if I'm right thats our anomaly"Conner said.

"you sure?" Mac asked Connor not entirely convinced.

"pretty sure." Conner confirmed.

"EMD's on high settings" Matt told them all. They all changed changed to high setting.

"let's go" Matt told them" and let's hurry, Qwe don't know how long either of the anomalys is gonna stay open" they walked through and they arrived in a sunny jungle.

"careful we have no idea what else is here"

"got it" Evan heard something crawl up the tree.

"You hear that?" Mac, all nodded.

"HEADS UP" Conner all looked up.A spider attacked Mac.

"get it off me" Mac shouted, holding it so it couldn't reach his head as the creature tried to bite his face he pushed it off and Matt shot it unconsious.

"there 2o'clock" becker said. They all looked and they saw what they came shot it but it's armour was to strong.

"We'll have to kill it" Becker told them.

"works for me." Evan, said," Mac knife!" mac threw Evan the knife just as the bug dived at him and Evan, knifed it in the face then dropped injected it and took the venom."let's go."

AT THE HOSPITAL

dylan was shaking unconsciously and sweating Badly. Her heart rate was failing.

Abby was extremly suddenly the team burst in through the door.

"DOCTOR we have it!"Evan gave the doctor The venom. And ran over to Dylan."how's she doing?"

"she's failing." Abby told him with a concerned face.

"it's ready" the doctor called. Dylan's heart stopped.

The doctor injected her. There was no response.

Then she started breathing and her heart sighed in relief.

"thank god." Evan said smiling. She coughed awake.

"Evan." was the first thing she said barely conscious.

"I'm here" he called stroking her cheek.

Her eyes opened. He kissed her forehead

"I love you" Evan smiled

"love you too"Dylan said.

CROSS PHOTONICS 5 HOURS LATER.

Evan was still at the hospital with Dylan. Matt, Conner, Abby Becker and Mac we're sat down on the sofas in the 'Tank'( the special projects room.)

"Just another day at work right." Becker said drinking from a beer glass everyone smirked.

"yep" Mac said.

"tell ya what I'll talk to my boss and have him senda some EMD's to you guys."Matt, told him."

"sounds good to me" Mac said. "what about the anomaly"

"looks like both Of them closed so well have to get a plane home" Corner, said to him.

"yeah, that'll make Becker piss himeself," Conner said Becker, hated flying"you guys Can probably crash here for a few days" Mac told them.

"Works for me love Vancouver." Conner said.

**Next chapter the ARC team leave but there's some trouble at the airport.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter Dylan gets of hospital. Includes a bit of sex again**.

The next day Evan, and Dylan were at the hospital walking down the stairs."so how have the Brits been doing?" Dylan asked as they walked through the exit.

"Mac, took em To the cross photonics and the slept somewhere."

"probably spent All night drinking tea." Dylan joked.

"just get in" Evan, said slightly teasingly.

"yes boss" she said, when she sat she kissed drove to Cross the way she opened her mouth to speak."I never said thanks." he looked at her.

"you really don't need to, I love you Dyl."

They arrived at Cross photonics entered the tank. Went up the stairs and and saw 4 Brit's.

Cross nudged Becker, awake. "hey, Wakey wakey"

"mmm hey Cross, what times it?" Becker asked barely awake.

"about 11:30," Evan, told Becker.

"we've got a flight to catch at 6." Matt told Evan and Dylan, Lester got them on a private.

"where's Mac,?" Dylan asked

"Said he went home" Connor, said waking up.

"ok, so you guys stay here all night?" Dylan, asked.

"yeah, none of us had money for a hotel." Matt told them.

"how are you getting home"Dylan asked.

"our boss is sending us a private jet." Conner told them.

"lucky pricks" Evan said half serious.

7 HOURS LATER.

they arrived at the airport. They went out for dinner talked about each teams encounters then the drove to the airport.

"see ya then." Said Connor, shaking cross's hand. Then Evan shook Matts then Becker's, Dylan, and Abby hugged they became good friends over the last few days.

"bye" Evan said, then his phone rang "Toby, what you got."she spoke through the phone."where?"both teams British and Canadian looked at him." I don't believe it, tobes you need to get everyone in there avacuated."he hung up.

"what is it?" Dylan asked assuming it included an anomaly.

"according to Tobes we've got an anomaly in the building right in front of me"Evan said staring at the airport building.

"just our bloody luck." Mac said to them.

"leave it to the anomaly's to give us a sending home party." Connor said to them.

"okay we'll have to split up."Mat told them.

"call it" Evan said to him allowing him to pick teams.

"okay, Abby,Conner Dylan, you take the underground, abby, Mac and Becker you go on the left side of the airport, me and Evan, will take the right" Matt ordered.

"let's get the EMD's" Connor said. They went the back of the truck and got their rifle EMD's and went inside the buildings of the massive Vancouver international airport. It was already almost evacuated. Toby really was good at her job.

They split up, as mac instructed. Evan and Matt were walking through the building never letting their guard , slipped over something Matt, grabbed his arm so he didn't fall, they looked down to what it was that he slipped on. It was a body claw marks almost everywhere. Evan, pulled out his radio. "guys we've found a body, looks like a raptor, and more than one."

"We've got a body down the basement too." Dylan told Evan and everyone else.

"Guys I think we've got something stalking us" Becker told everyone.

"be on you guard raptors are some of the most intelligent dinos in the book." Evan warned everyone.

"don't need to tell us twice." Connor said.

Evan heard something fall, something was stalking them.

OTHER SIDE OF THE AIRPORT

"back to back" Becker instructed Mac, he placed his back firmly against his.

"Evan, well get back to you in a sec." Mac said to Evan, through the walkie talkie.

"keep Your eyes out." Becker warned.

"UP ABOVE!" yelled something coming from above, it got hit and fell over. It tried to get up but it couldnt bring up the energy. Becker shot it again, and it fell unconscious.

"Matt there velociraptors" Becker told Matt holding his radio.

"shit sometimes I really hate it when I'm right" Evan said.

"okay be really carefull." Matt told them all.

"we've found the anomaly" Connor informed them"

"Good now get out of there"Evan told Abby, Conner, and didn't want them killed down there anything could come out.

"do as he said get out" Matt said.

"Will do" Abby said.

"Let's regroup and take them out. They regrouped and looked at each other. "now listen here's the plan and Becker I think you'll like this."

20 MINUTES LATER OUTSIDE THE AIRPORT.

The captive raptor was tied Up outside they waited for the raptor to wake so it could call it woke Matt hid behind some boxes next to Evan and Abby, Conner were next to each-other behind another box, so was mac and Dylan.

"Everyone in position, Matt asked through the radio.

"check" Becker through the raptor started its distress call. A group of raptors came out through the exit of the airport towards the fallen Conrad.

"go go go" Matt called ram out and shot the raptors with their EMD's they shot most of them but before they could shoot the last few they ran out of juice in there guns.

"Becker now"Connor raptors ran towards them.

Then suddenly a chopper came out "bastalavista baby" it started shooting energy similar to and EMD at the raptors. And took them down.

"good work guys" Matt told them all. Now let's get that jet I'm gonna phone Emily tell her we're gonna be a bit late.."

TWO HOURS LATER

The arc team went back to the UK Mac went home and Dylan and Evan wanted to get as much contact as possible.

They walked in through her house again kissing passionately they walked into her room never stopping their kiss. Dylan took Evans shirt off and unbuttoned his pushed The jacket from Dylan's, took her vest off and she pushed him onto the bed, she took her tracksuits off and straddled him on the bed, she kissed him very passionately both sides trying to get as much contact as possible. They switched positions so he was on top kissing her about 10 seconds later they changed again, she broke the kiss and pushed her hair back, she then took off her bra, Evan put his palm on her waist and it trailed all the way up to her arms. She kissed him again, switching positions again, then quickly changed again, there kiss never breaking as she straddled him. They switched positions again and he kissed her neck, she put her hand deep into his hair the other running down his back.

"I love you" Dylan. " I love you so much" Evan, told moaned in deep passionate pleasure.

"I love you too Evan, I love you so much Evan.

**So what you think, couldn't leave the arc team without giving it a bang Could I?**


	10. Chapter 10

**In this chapter, it's just gonna be a chapter just with Dylan, and Evan and what they do in a day without an anomaly. Not gonna be to long.**

Dylan, woke head on Evans chest snuggled in comfortably with him, his arm around her back. Instead of getting up she just snuggled back and closed her eyes and sighed in happiness. He woke up"hhMmmm" he said waking up.

"hey handsome." she said teasingly.

"hey gorgeous." he replied, smiling.

"you okay" she asked, though she was pretty sure she knew his answer.

"I'm happier than I've been in years, I think im happier then i've ever been." He told her.

"I love you" Dylan told him head still on his chest while he ran his hands through her hair.

"I love you too."Evan, said for the third or fourth time.

"so what are we gonna do today?" Dylan asked, as much as they'd both like to, they couldn't stay in bed all day.

"chances are we'll have an anomaly,after that go to the movies?, we can probably go out for breakfast." Evan suggested.

"I'd like that."she said smiling while his and was trailing up and down her back. About 30 or 40 minutes passed before Either of them spoke. Dylan sighed "Guess we better get up."Dylan said. Dylan got up and started taking a shower.

While Dylan, was in the shower he came from behind her, wrapped his arms around Her waists and kissed her neck from behind he turned her around and she kissed his lips while the water dropped on them, she turned around so he could wash her back. She leaned the back of her head on his shoulder. She turned around again so she could kiss him, she put her arms around his neck then she put her hands around his strong arms. He locked his arms around her, she Broke the kiss. Then put her head on her chest.

"how about some breakfast?"Evan, asked.

"Sounds good" Dylan said with a huge smile, the Walter still dropping on them. They kissed again. They got dressed,and went out for breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

**This one's gonna have more action, than the last. And a bit of comedy.**

The two lovers, were in a restaurant balcony sat in they Fineshed their food, they got up and went to the edge of the balcony, to look at the city, she was in a, glittery dress, high heels an she had makeup and lipstick on, Evan went behind behind her and kissed her neck. He put her hair to one side he went into his pocket and pulled out a necklace he put his arms around her front, so the necklace trailed up her neck, and Evan closed the gold chain around her neck. The necklace had a real violet diamond shaped as a heart she looked at her neck.

"oh my god." she said stunned by the beauty of the jewelary. She said turning to

"like it?" he said, it was more a statement than a question.

"It's gorguess." she said.

"matches you eyes" he complimented raised one eyebrow.

"My eyes are blue." she said.

"okay shut up."He said. She kissed, the phone rang, they ignored it and kept on kissing. the caller attempted three times to call before they gave in, Evan grabbed his phone."Mac talk to me, 5 words or less."Evan said in to put it specifectly, a rather pissed off tone.

"Anomaly, Gym, five miles, hurry." Mac, summerised.

"done."Evan, said. In one word.

"we better get changed" Evan, said, she sighed.

20 MINUTES LATER

Evan, and Dylan arrived at the Gym Mac, told them to meet saw Mac and walked over to him, he was next to his compony laŶnd handed them their new EMD's the ARC sent them. "let's go boys." Dylan, said. After they disabled all security cameras and alarms they went saw a body, Evan, knelt down to take his pulse.

"He's alive, but he's unconscious."Evan said standing up.

"looks like a herbivore"Dylan said, looking around to see destroyed plants.

"If it eats salad it works for me?" Mac said.

"let's go upstairs." Evan, said.

"that's about the fourth time you've said that to me." Dylan, teased.

"to much info, Dyl."Mac went into the swimming pool room. And saw a creature, they size of a raptor and had the face of a dragon, and had horns.

"Male dracorax" Evan, told them. Evan, turned his EMD to medium, THe dragon turned to see them and ran away. "DAMN IT!" Evan complained.

Dylan, went first After the creature. They went downstairs to the treadmill room. Mac stayed looking on the second floor creature jumped Dylan, Evan, shot but missed it, it got scared off. Dylan felt her neck there was nothing there, not even her necklace.

"It must of taken it to attract a mate."

"oh hell no." Evan said, these dino's could spray him with magic mushrooms the could piss on him, but they could not steal his girls stuff. He put down his EMD and grabbed wight and walked after the dragon."HEY YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COST?" Evan, yelled from upstairs Dylan, looked for him but he found her. He gave her the necklace. She put it on her neck.

"is it dead?"she asked.

"it might need to go to the dentist, but it's alive." Evan, told her.

"okay, let's send this thing back." Dylan suggeted.

"Okay" Evan responded.

They sent the creature back, Mac stayed behind to watch the anomaly. The two lovers made their way home.

"ya know for getting that necklace back, I think you deserve a big reward." Dylan, said seductively.

"like the sound of that." he said happily, unbuttoning her jeans.


	12. Chapter 12

**I made this up again, but I do it brilliantly, its not gonna be a really important chapter to be honest but I reckon its good one.**

Dylan, was running through a forest as fast as she could, stomping was heard stomping like a giant running, something was following her, something big. Dylan was running out of breath, the creature jumped out and hit her to the ground, the creature went into the darkness, she just lay there with a broken leg, she tried to get up but fell down again. the creatures eyes were seen,pure red, with dark sharp puplis, it came out and roared loud, the creature was very similar to a T-Rex but slightly smaller, it had scars, and a missing hand was the Albertasouras that killed Evans wife, Dylan screamed as it ran to devour her.

Evan, awoke, on Their bed taking a deep breath, he looked around to see her by his side sleeping perfectly peacefully. It was just a nightmare. He stroked her bare back, he grabbed the duvet from her waist and brought it to her shoulder. He got up and put his pants on, walked to the balcony and Leaned his arms on the heard something move behind him. "what's wrong?" Dylan asked, her dressing gown on.

"Nothing I'm fine" he tried to assure her. She walked to him and kissed him briefly and softly.

"your a terrible liar" she told him.

"It was a nightmare, that's all." he told her truthfully, looking into her buaetiful eyes.

"what about?" she asked leaning her head onto his torso.

"doesn't matter, c'mon it's late, let's get some rest." he suggested and they went to bed then they drifted off.


	13. Chapter 13

**In**** this, well that's a surprise. Also I just want to say thank you to all my supporters so far, and the ones in the future.**

Dylan, woke up next to him again. His arm around her stomach underneath the looked over her shoulder to see him looking at her."how long you Been awake?" she asked smiling looking into her eyes.

"about 20 minutes." he answered."You'd be surprised how peaceful ya look while sleeping." He told her.

"we better get up I've got a meeting in half an hour." he told her.

"What about?"she asked.

"just software, stuff like that." he told her. Stroking her hair.

"Mmmm why do we always have to work?" she asked kissed the top of her head.

"come on babe." she said. They got up.

The drove to cross Photonics, during the meeting, nothing really interesting happened, except for Evan, gaining two million didn't really pay much attention during the meeting, to busy thinking about Dylan, like some lost puppy, then thought about his nightmare last night, trying not to, though. Dylan was in the company gym, it was her free track, she was on a treadmill. Evan, walked into the gym to see her her jogging fast."Hey, Dyl." he called out.

"hey handsome." she said using half her concertration on jogging the treadmills pace."hand me my drink." she said to him. He grabbed her energy drink, from beside the machine, and handed it to her. "thanks." she drank from it Deeply while running then handed it back then he put it back.

"Chinese tonight? my treat." He asked her.

"yeah, okay." she said slowing down on the treadmill, then stopping he handed her the towel she wiped the sweat off.

"take a shower then we'll have target practise." He said to her. She put her arms around his neck, Then he put his on her waist.

"Okay boss." she said, theen she kissed him briefly.

She took a shower the changed into tracksuits, a red tshirt and a hoodie, and then her precious necklace.

They were having target practice, they were both shooting perfect shots on the they finished Evan, got a text."looks like we got a round. "He informed her.

"okay just let me put my necklace away." she didn't want a repeat of last time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again for your support, im just gonna tell ya that I'm gonna write a new story set after the first season, haven't decided if its a complete crossover but its definetly gonna have Connor involved, today's chapter is just gonna have a day in the life really, note, that I dont think I'll stop this story after starting the new story.**

the team were at water. about 2 miles out in the sea, away from the city.

"DUCK!" Mac shouted. Evan, hit the deck, and a massive pre-historic shark dived like a dolphin around one side to the other and back into the water. Mac, was on one boat and Dylan, and Evan, were close on another one. Mac its coming your way. Evan, warned. Macs, boat started to rock. And then started to fall into the water.

"Mac, get on our boat." Dylan, jumped off his boat and onto Evans slightly bigger one. Mac, watched as the boat sank.

"right that it I have had it with this wanker, and his massive tale.

"don't even think about it."Evan said knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"never do." mac, said then dived into the water with his EMD the shark headed for him, but Evan and Dylan couldn't see what was going on. The water was to saw shots coming from the water from the there was nothing, a long pause.

Then Macs, head came from the water taking a deep breath Evan, took his arm and pulled him up,mac held his EMD in his arm?

"what happened?"Dylan, asked.

"Got scared and went back through the anomaly." he answered.

"works for me. Never do that again." Evan, ordered him.

"sorry mate, that was my favourite boat." Mac said.

"fair enough." Dylan said.

"let's get some food." Evan suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Mac said to them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Last few chapters haven't been very interesting but I'm planning a new main plot.I promise though after this chapter I'll try my best to kick up the exitement and a hell of a lot longer..**

Dylan, was on the roof of The roof of the company looking into the night sky Thinking.

"hey, you okay?" Evan, asked walking towards her, she looked over her shoulder.

"yeah just enjoying the view." she said looking forward again. He locked his arms around her stomach from behind. She leaned her head on his stayed there for about 20 minutes looking at the moon and stars.

"so are we gonna do now?" Evan asked.

"don't know, what you wanna do." she asked, back of her head still against Evans chest.

"not sure." he admitted.

"You could bye me a drink." she suggested, smirking slightly.

"isn't that for first dates?" he asked not at all serious.

"We never really did get to that part did we, just dinner." she realised.

"Ok let's get that drink." he said turning around before the phone rang both sighed.

"ya know just once, just one would be nice." Dylan, said. He answered the phone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been on this story for a while i've been busy, personal stuff and been doing some other fics, if you like star wars check my new story thing again this ones not gonna be much special, but soon it's gonna get better.I'll continue my other primeval story to but I think I've hit a dead end with good ideas there. This will probably be the only primeval story I currently have.**

Mac, Dylan, and Evan all met at the Tennis court.

"Any idea what it is?" Evan, asked, Mac.

"not sure I saw something earlier, I didn't get a good look but its massive and I think it's got armour. Mac, said holding his EMD rifle in his hands.

"okay, let's go." Dylan, said.

"where did you see it?" Evan, asked, Mac.

"around there." he said pointing to his left.

"how big was it?" Dylan, asked.

"I think we're gonna need the guns on high if that's what you mean." Mac, said starting to walk in the direction where he saw it.

They walked across alot of grass, it was about half nine in the morning. They came across fence which was completely destroyed with bent bars.

"Looks like you were right, its massive." Evan, said.

"aren't I always?" he just chucked." hey!"

"Quiet" Evan, ordered, he saw something move behind some tree's. "Over there." Evan pointed towards the bushes, then a massive creature walked out, huge tail sharp end, spikes out of its back, it looked slightly simlar to a triceratops though it didn't See them it was a west, they were facing north.

"Blood hell." Mac said looking at the amazing size of the creature."what is it."

"Stegosouras, late Jarrasic, herbivore but pretty protective, by that size i'd say it was a male." Evan, said.

"So it's still pretty damn dangerous." Mac, said aiming his EMD.

"No, the EMD's won't cu. It the armour to strong we'll have to lour it back to the anomaly. Dylan, said.

"okay but if I get crushed I'm telling." Mac, joked

It saw them and it tensed up.

"walk back very slowly." Dylan said, taking a few steps back the creature did not attack. Then Mac,tripped a broken bar, the creature ran away.

"Shit!" Evan, said.

"you gotta be kidding me." Dylan, said just as annoyed as, Evan.

"where did it go." Mac, asked.

"Do I look like a sniffer got, Mac!?" Dylan, yelled.

"sorry." Mac, said.

"Not your fault." she said guiltily.

"C'mon guys." Evan, said walking the direction It went.

They searched for about half an hour."How hard can it be to find, a dinosaur in a park?" Evan, asked himself.

"over there." Mac, said pointing. they saw the anomaly, then ran over to it, it was about as tall a t-rex.

"Do you guys smell that?" Dylan, asked smelling something rotting.

"Oh god."Evan, said, after he found something.

"what is it?" Mac, asked, then he looked and so did Dylan, It was a body, mangled ribs showing and knock ripped to sheds."Bloody hell." Mac, said then looked away as it was to

"Holy shit?"

"Allasouras." Evan, told them.

"How do you?" Mac, asked, Evan."

"It was the only main carnivore around the stegasouras." Evan, informed, Mac. And because I see it running at us" Evan, said."LOOK OUT!" Evan, yelled, grabbed Dylan, and dived to the ground. A massive Allasouras came out. Dylan, tried shooting it but it didn't fire.

"it must have been Damaged when you pushed me." Dylan, said, getting up and Evan shot it. It got injured and ran towards them, Evan dived and Dylan, dived the opposite way. The creature saw her and headed towards her, opened it's mouth to reveal its teeth.

"DYLAN!"

**cliffhanger, lol, hope you enjoyed, I'll update soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coming soon: an old enemy returns, and it's very hungry, and very angry...**

"DYLAN!" Evan, shouted. They creature was just about to consume her right when.

"the stegesouras, rammed right past the allasouras's legs tackling it to the ground, the giant killer looked the stegasouras smashed the It's tail into the carnivores face knocking it unconscious. The creature then walked off as it realised its rivale was defeated.

Evan, ran over to Dylan, she had a few scratches on her face but nothing much else. He hugged her tightly."are you okay?" he asked, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm fine" she said smiling, into his shoulder.

"hate to bust up the happy moment, but we have a giant homicidal dickhead to drag through that anomaly and a 2 tone rino to chase through the anomaly, and we don't even know how long we got."Mac reminded them.

"okay letS go to work." Evan, said getting up.

They were able to push the creature with a rope,now all they needed was a way to trap the stegasouras.

"Now how the hell do we get grumpy back?" Mac, asked. Rubbing his shoulders, after dragging the allasouras through, he was looking at, Dylan.

"why are you looking at me for?" Dylan, asked.

"your the animal expert." Mac, said.

"I don't know how to attract a damn prehistoric rino." Dylan, said. Then they heard a cub lke all looked behind a tree and saw, something someone would call...

"oh my god that's cute." Dylan, exclaimed. It was baby Stegasours.

"I think we've found a way to distract that thing." Evan, said.

"No way." Dylan, said refusing his idea.

"Got a better plan?" Evan, asked hesitated.

"Okay, let's do it." Dylan , said.

"be back in a sec." Evan, said. Grabbed the baby gently in one walked to the creature.

"Mac, and Dylan, stayed in the positions waiting. They heard shouting.

"HEY UGLY OVER HERE!" they heard Evan, , ran past them and threw the baby through the anomaly gently but quicky, the Mother it closed.

"okay, that was difficult" Mac, said.

"come on let's go." Evan, said.

They walked off while about, 50 yards away, in the tree's something was jumping around. It was very fast, slightly humanoid shape, with long legs, bloody teeth, and no eyes.

It was a future predator.

**Cliffhanger!**


	18. Chapter 18

**If you saw the end of the last episode and you watched the original show, you should know all hells about to break loose nothing much on this chapter just a bit of a tease.**

**"**Dylan?" Evan, called out on the bed, Dylan, was no where in sight, got up put some pants on and walked to the kitchen. "Dylan" he repeated again, not really worried, Dylan could handle hereself. He heard something smash in the dinning room. He went in through the glass door. He saw a smashed vass now he was getting worried, he picked up his sidearm taser, and his phone, the phone screen went completely to one corner. That was a sign he really hated, he turned his taser on, turned around where he came just 10 seconds ago, there was something very new there now, or very old.

A utah raptor was right front of him, and before he could shoot the creaturwe jumped its mouth at his neck.

Evan, woke in their bed again, just another looked to his chest to see, Dylan, laying there, he sighed in relief, stroked her hair then went to sleep again.

ON THE OTHER END OF VANCOUVER

A man was walking through a alley in a hoodey looking at his phone he was only about 18 years old. Something was stalking him on the building to the sides he didn't here anything he was looking at a joke his friend texted him, then he heard a bin fall behind him. "hello." he said in a polite tune, nothing happened so he guessed it was just the wind. Heturned around and there was the predetor, he gasped at the sight of the creature. There was really no escape now for this teenager. The predator jumped at him.


	19. Chapter 19

**All hell breaks loose. Also please note that the dreams, Evan are having aren't real, just a little entertainment.**

Evan, was sat in office in silence staring at his handheld, again!

"you really got to find something better to do at 11:30 i that he morning." Mac, said leaning against the door frame in his leathers.

"good plan." Evan, said, putting the detector the desk.

"guys we got a possible incursion teens dead." Toby, said entering the room.

"shit, Any anomaly?" Evan, asked.

"Not a blip on the detector."Toby, said.

"must have come through yesterday's one." Mac, said.

"We better go, Toby, go get Dylan, she's down the gym." Evan, ordered.

They arrived at an alley with cops their and, Dylan's old friend Harlow.

"Hey big guy." Dylan, said getting out of the car. "Got something for us?"

"definitely." Harlow, said."I should warn you, this is ugly even as you guys go."Harlow led them down the alley, to a body.

"holy!..." Mac, said looking away.

"Oh my god." Dylan, said shocked.

"Completely torn to shreds." Evan, said, and he wasn't exaggerating.

"there's no patterns in the wounds, whatever did this, just clawed wherever it ate."

"rib age is hanging out like a fish on a net." Evan, said.

"Okay, let's Find this thing before it kills again." Evan, suggested.

"comming?" Dylan, asked Harlow.

"No chance, see ya."Harlow, said.

"Find anything else call us."Dylan, said.

The team looked around, and they came across a trail of blood, it led them to a dark abandoned warehouse.

"EMD's on full." Evan, ordered, they complied, they turned their torches on the side of the guns, they heard crashing.

Then they heard crashing the other side of the room, then another.

Evan, turned the lights on, it blinked a few times before the light filled up the whole room with red scenery.

"what the hell are these things?" Mac, asked.

They saw dozens of the creatures. On the ceiling surrounding them hanging by chains and support beams, what hope could they possibly have now. They were Completely surrounded.

TO BE CONTINUED:


	20. Chapter 20

**In this chapter, will they survive, well of course they will it's primeval, have you ever seen one of the main characters-oh yeah that's right, well enjoy.**

They were completely surrounded, the predators stalked, them like a pack of raptors.

"What the hell do we do?" Mac, asked. He turned to the door, a predator was there as well blocking there escape. Mac, screamed briefly in surprise of the creature there.

"Shit." Evan, said.

Mac, walked backwards slowly. He tripped and hit his back on a large button, the alarm went of in the building, all the predators screamed in agony, and some of the ones on the ceiling fell to the ground, the team saw their chance they ran for the door, shot the creatures that were in the way of the door and ran, locked the door behind.

"what the hell were those things!?" Mac, asked getting in the car, Evan, drove as fast as he could.

"what the hell are you doing, we can't just.."Dylan, yelled, but Evan, inturrupted.

"Dyl, we can't go up against those things, there are way to many."Evan, said" we'll need backup."

"what are you talking about."Dylan, asked.

"Dylan, you saw what damage one ofthose things did to that kid, do you think three of us are gonna be enough to take them out?"Evan asked.

"Dyl,it does seem pretty logical." Mac, said.

"we need the ARC." Evan, said.

"it'll take to long, Evan, by the time they get here those things will be over the city, you saw how fast they are."Dylan, said.

"Exactly, why we need backup." Evan, said slowing the car down, reaching the road.

"Fine." Dylan, said giving up.

Evan, picked his cellphone out of his pocket. And called, Conner.

"Conner..."


	21. Chapter 21

**please note that I'll try and make these chapters longer but right now im low on battery so this one probably gonna be pretty short.**

"Conner" Evan, said."It's me, I need you guys down here with as many men as you can spare on the fastets plane you can get." Evan, said.

"What is it, mate we've kinda got a few problems of our own mate."Conner said, Evan, heard roaring from a creature on the other end of the phone, and EMD firing in the background.

"So I can hear. There some kind of creatures, doesn't look anything like any dino I've seen, slightly humanoid shape, really fast long arms, claws sharper than razers." Evan, said over the phone.

"did they have really long thin legs, and a wierd head?" Conner, asked the backround calmer, sounded like they finished.

"Yeah." Evan, said.

"Ok we'll be there, uh, dont go against them say well away from them." Conner, said making a hard decision.

"Ok we can-OH SHIT!"'


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the wait guys I've been doing some other stories, i have written a story about when Evans, past comes back and it's angry, his friends are all becoming targets, and if there's anything that makes him angry, it's his friends suffering.**

**"..**OH SHit!" "Evan, shouted, as a predator smashed through the car Evan, crashed into an alley building luckily for them even though it awas broad day light the alley was predator clawed at them but it was distracted because Evan, turned up the radio music to hurt the creature."SHOOT THE THING!" He yelled.

"gladly."Mac lifted his gun and shot it Three times just as it clawed at Dylan.

"Good work."Evan, said."Are you okay?" He asked, Dylan she was covering her neck."let me look."He said leaning over to her. He examined the shuddered in pain slightly.

"sorry, look I don't think it's to deep, you'll be okay, your lucky."Evan, said.

"So how the hell are we getting back?" Mac, asked.

"Call ,Toby." Evan said.

They arrived at Cross they put the predator in the strongest cage they had, it had, reinforced steal, and another wall with reinforced concrete. Only way in was a water tight door with a code.

"So what the hell arw these things?" Mac, asked.

"guess we'll find out soon." Evan, answered giving Dylan, a bandage for her neck. She smiled gratefully, she couldn't say anything otherwise it would hurt her throat.

The waited for two hours all of them desperate to go and get out there and take the predetors out themeselves but Evan, listened To Conner.

Evan, heard the door knock, they looked confused. Evan, went over to the door. He opened it to see, Conner, Matt and Becker, all of them in assault Kits, with grenades and guns with live round bullets strapped to there belts

"how did you get here so fast?" Evan, asked.

"The ARC owns the fastest jets in the world." Conner, said.

"let me look at the creature." Matt said.

Evan opened the door the creature began to awaken, Matt took a sidearm from his belt.

"Matt be care-" Conner was cut of by bullet shots. Matt shot the predetor in the head repeatedly untill he ran out of his magazine. He then kicked the creature in anger.

"Matt, stop."Becker said he didn't listen So he grabbed him"I said pushing Him to the wall.

"Mate that's not helping." Conner, said.

"so what are we gonna do?"Evan, asked.

"You and Mac, grab an assault vest, and your live rounds. Dylan, stay here." Becker, said.

"Live rounds, what about the whole past screwing rule?" Mac, asked.

"these arent dino's mate there from the future."Conner said


	23. Chapter 23

**It's nearly the finale now, sorry, ll probably write a sequel/ new season after it but I have thought of a finale creatur. And I'm pretty proud of the idea, I'm just literally not sure if the team can kill it.**

"Wha' you mean the future?" Mac, asked.

"I mean what I said, there from the future" Connor answered."A few years ago we had a creature attack that massacred over 20 people in two days, and that was the work of just one of these things, I found some bat blood at an incursion scene apparently this thing had some seriously screwed up DNA then we fouthe one of these things, we managed to send these things back And tried to get them to a future anomaly, But that didn't go well, a whole assault team was cut down by just a single predator, about a year afterthat we had another incursion someone figured out how to control an army of em, took..." Connor, paused,"...it took one of our own guys to sacrafice himeself to stop em, and two years after that, oh that was was the part."

"One of the guys on our guys tried to control the anomaly's to stop global warming and give free energy by creating a man made anomaly from the anomaly that's where he could get the energy."Matt said."But on the other side of That anomaly... was my time..."Matt, said between pauses.

"your time?" Evan asked.

"Matt came from the future that these little pricks came from, he got sent back to stop whatever caused it, we thought that we took care of it but...apparently not."

"so how do we kill them?" Evan, asked.

"The only weakness they have we know of, is sound, if we make enough loud noise then we can fry their brains for a couple of minutes." Conner, said.

"then let's go" Evan, said.

"What about me?" Dylan, asked.

"like they said your vulnerable, you stay here."

"But-"

"This isn't up for discussion Dylan!" Evan, half yelled.

"fine." Dylan, said staring into his eyes almost furious.

Evans phone rang, he pulled it out it read as Toby, he answered it.

"Toby, what is it?" Evan,asked.

"you wannå check They news half the city gone to shit." Toby said over the phone.

"oh fuck" Evan saawl walking to the tank.

"Evan what is it?" Dylan, asked. All of them followed him.

When Evan reached the monitor in the Tank he turned on the live Vancouver news.

"and the city is being completely devestaded by these creatures, it was only half an hour ago we had the first sighting, now an army of these beasts have destroyed half the city already." a news reporter said, over images of the city in massive fires and creatures everywhere.

"oh shit"...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
